User blog:Deepakgangahar/Old Hoxton
Hoxton Hoxton is a playable character. In Payday: The Heist, he is a 30-year-old from Sheffield, South Yorkshire, UK, he has at least two brothers, possibly more. He wears a pink and white mask, and is voiced by Pete Gold in Payday the Heist. In Payday 2, Dallas' younger brother, a 31-year-old American portrayed by Derek Ray, has taken up the mantle of Hoxton. Background Hoxton has fought with his brothers, bullies, rival football (soccer) supporters, and opponents in unlicensed boxing matches. He has never been able to hold a job for long, as he believes jobs should come few and far between and pay greatly.Hoxton swindled many people as his debt grew which made many angry with him. He would intimidate people to keep loan sharks away and would often work for them to pay off his debt. He was eventually caught with his gang in Hoxton, London, which gave him his nickname. His first felony robbery was a Liqour Store at age 19. Trivia *His voice actor in the first game, Pete Gold, is from Sheffield, Great Britain. *Hoxton wears a dark-blue suit during heists, regardless of armor. *His original face was modeled after Richard Blom, a musician and game developer at Overkill Software. *In PAYDAY: The Heist he sometimes refers to Wolf as "Wolfy" or "Wolfman" and Chains as "Chainsey". *In PAYDAY: The Heist, ''Hoxton's voice actor Pete Gold is the only voice actor who voices only one character.[1] *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Knuckles, Haggis, Hackney, and Chips.[2] *Hoxton was originally to have a Cockney dialect, but was instead given a Sheffield dialect because Overkill believed Pete Gold, who is from Sheffield, was the best voice actor they could find. However, it made it difficult for the developers to justify the character's nickname because "Hoxton" is an area in Greater London, so Overkill decided that Hoxton got his name because he was arrested for the first time in Hoxton.[3] *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Hoxton appears as "American" in the game files, despite having a British dialect. *Hoxton is depicted as the "Sharpshooter" in ''PAYDAY: The Heist. *His 'Secret' mask has a similarity to the 3rd Street Saints from the game series, 'Saints Row'. From the color of the group to the symbol. The symbol is also known as a Fleur De Lis. *Hoxton will make ridiculous comments while answering the pager that the person on the other end will believe. Some examples include: "Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my head on the toliet." "That last taco isn't sitting so well." "Yeah, things are fine, might need an exterminator or priest or something but everything is fine." *There was speculation that Pete Gold will return in PAYDAY 2 because of the Charlie Santa announcement page. On 19th December 2013, Overkill released PAYDAY 2: A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack, featuring Pete Gold singing the songs. In the songs, the original Hoxton is incarcerated at a prison, and talks to his lawyer in the intro. *''PAYDAY 2: A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack'' heavily implies a future heist to break the original Hoxton out of prison. The conversation depicts Hoxton talking to his lawyer and wanting to get out of prison. The tracks he has produced while in prison are also referenced. *In his soundtrack, "Deck the Safe House", part of his lyrics are relating to the Petition to have Pete Gold back to voice act in Payday 2. *The new five achievements added to PAYDAY 2 is thought to release old Hoxton out of prison. Video Masks Vyse Hoxton.png|Vyse's Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Soundtrack Halloween Hoxton.png|Halloween Secret Hoxton.png|Secret Troll Hoxton.png|Troll Infected Hoxton.png|Infected Golden Hoxton.png|Golden Presidential Hoxton.png|Presidental Beeef Hoxton.png|Beeef Clowns Hoxton.png|Clown End of the World Hoxton.png|End of the World Alienware Hoxton.png|Alienware Category:Blog posts